<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Just Isn't Himself Anymore by musicalsandshizzle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998390">He Just Isn't Himself Anymore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsandshizzle/pseuds/musicalsandshizzle'>musicalsandshizzle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Era, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lowercase, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, i really dont know how to tag, if you dont like the tags please dont read it, no homophobia because i make the rules here, not detailed smut, this is like ahhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28998390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalsandshizzle/pseuds/musicalsandshizzle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Spot, Race and Albert we're enjoying themselves on the docks when Albert needs a break for a while. On his travels he finds some unwanted visitors who give him something very unwanted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Just Isn't Himself Anymore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol im back. again.</p><p>if you haven't caught on already then yes, there is rape in this fanfic. if you're uncomfortable with it please do not read this. trust me, i wont mind.</p><p>this ones another one transferred from wattpad so theres no capital letters. if you want more like this then please check out my wattpad @musicalsandshizzle it would really mean a lot &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>albert is sat alone on the docks, looking over the water. "you alright babe?" race goes over to albert and puts his arm around him. </p><p>"huh? oh yeah, i'm fine" he gives him a weak smile. </p><p>"if you're sure" race leans his head on his boyfriends shoulder. </p><p>albert abruptly stands up and announces  "i'm going for a walk."</p><p>spot is stood behind him, "oh no you're not. not at this time anyway, it's getting dark already"</p><p>"i won't be long" he kisses both race and spot on the cheek before walking off into brooklyn.</p><p>after walking alone for about ten minutes albert finds himself alone in an alleyway, sat on the floor leaning against a brick building. with his head in his hands, he starts crying, he couldn't do this any longer. suddenly he hears voices, and not the ones in his head.</p><p>"well well well, would you look at this-" oscar sneered </p><p>"a poor, snivelling, newsboy who's all alone" morris continued. albert looks up and immediately stands at the sudden appearance of the delanceys. </p><p>"fuck off" albert spat at them and tries to walk away but is immediately stopped by morris's hand on his shoulder, forcing him back. "can you let me through?" </p><p>"sorry we can't do that pretty boy" morris shoves him, face first, into the brick wall. </p><p>"now do as we say and it won't hurt as much" oscar is close to his neck which sends shudders through albert.</p><p>albert tries to break away from their grip but they won't budge. it leaves him with only one choice. he starts kicking his legs about, managing to get a couple of hits to their shins. oscar grabs albert by the hair and smashes his face into the wall, causing his nose and some of his forehead to bleed. albert winces in pain "just let me go you bastards!!"</p><p>"that ain't happening" morris grabs him by the shoulders and spins him round and oscar crashes their lips together. </p><p>albert tries to push oscar off him "get the fuck off me you creep!"</p><p>oscar laughs "you amuse me" before kissing him fiercely once more, with morris still holding albert, meaning he's unable to move.</p><p>both boys start working on alberts pants, yanking them off him before spinning him around and pushing him against the brick wall once more. he starts to cry as he knows his fate, he can't stop it, theyre too strong for him. the pain from his facial injuries is enough already but he wasn't ready for what was next.</p><p>oscar forced himself into albert making him scream out in pain. it was the worst thing he had ever felt in his life. "you like that pretty boy?" morris kissed at his neck, leaving love bites all over him. but they were the furthest thing from love. albert had never felt pain like this before and soon again it came worse. it was so bad that he ended up passing out from the pain.</p><p>he doesn't remember anything else, all he knows now is that he's alone, in a dark alleyway with blood covering is legs and his entire torso and neck covered in hickeys. then it all came back in one huge wave. albert sobbed into his hands, everything hurt. his body, his mind, his memory. everything.</p><p>spot heard the cries from a nearby street, he knows brooklyn like the back of his hand, and frankly, he knows alberts cries all too well. he notices a small figure in the alleyway as he walks past which was a relief after all the looking he had done. "what the heck are you doing here al?" he can see the state that is in and puts a hand on his shoulder. </p><p>"please no!! stop please!!" albert screams and shuffles away from spot.</p><p>spot looks at him very confused as to why he was acting like this, "what's going-" then he sees his legs "albie what happened?" he asks as he takes his shirt off and goes to wipe the blood away.</p><p>"no stop, don't touch me again! please i don't want to" he hugs his legs into his chest as he cries out. </p><p>"i promise i won't hurt you, its spot. i'm here to help you baby. all i'm going to do is wipe your legs a little to get rid of the blood, okay?" spot asks him a very sweet and calm tone. albert nods his head a little and mumbles something along the lines of 'yes'. spot carefully wipes away some of the blood, making sure not to go too far up his legs, before slipping his pants back on. "better?" he asks. </p><p>albert nods and quietly says "yeah". </p><p>"now let's get you home" spot holds his arms out for him to help him get up. albert tentatively grabs his hands and starts to stand up, but winces in pain as it's all too much for him. "come here baby, i'm going to pick you up. is that okay?" he opens his arms out for him. albert nods a little, he doesn't really want to be picked up because that's a lot of touching all at once, but he would rather that then having to walk all the way back in pain.</p><p>spot gently puts his arm around alberts shoulder before picking him up bridal style. he makes the 20 minute walk, boyfriend in his arms with his face buried in his shoulder, whimpering. "shh, you're alright, i've got you now, you're safe baby" spot whispered softly into his ear and kissed his forehead.</p><p>they make it together to the brooklyn lodging house and spot knocks urgently on the door with albert still in his grip, praying that someone answers, even though it's quite late. a short brooklyn girl opens the door, "get racer, now!" spot orders, in not as much of a fierce tone as he would with one of the older guys, but still sounding urgent. she turns around and quickly gets race from spots room.</p><p>race comes down the stairs and immediately sees albert in the state that he's in, "what the hell happened?" he asks, really concerned. </p><p>"just help me get him upstairs" spot says out of breath. race takes albert from spots arms, which makes albert tense up and start to cry because he doesn't know who's touching him. </p><p>"g-get off m-me! stop! don't touch me!" he shouted as they made their way upstairs.</p><p>when they finally made it up to spots room, race gently laid albert down on his bed, and he immediately curled up into a ball and backed away from the two boys immediately. race grabbed spot by the wrist and dragged him to the other side of the room "what the fuck happened?!" he whisper-shouts. </p><p>"i don't know who, but i think i know what happened..." spot looks away towards albert. </p><p>"well? what happened?" race pushes. </p><p>"i found him... in an alleyway... with blood all over his legs" spots voice was very shaky and a couple of tears came to his eyes. </p><p>race was slightly confused, and didn't understand what spot was trying to imply "someone s-stabbed him? them bastards-" </p><p>spot cut race off "no..." spot turns both of the round so their backs were to albert, "i-i think someone..." he takes a deep breath "someone r-raped him..." he whispers and grabs hold of races hand.</p><p>races face dropped immediately and he looked at spot dead in the eyes, before a few tears fell down his cheeks. he slowly walked over to the bed where albert was and spoke softly to him, "hey baby, it's racer" he sat down next to him on the bed "can i move a bit closer?". </p><p>there was a small nod from albert followed by a quiet "yes". race shuffled over so he was sat next to albert and brought him onto his lap. albert buried his head into races shoulder and sobbed uncontrollably, his grip tight around his boyfriend. spot soon after came and sat next to them and asked for confirmation to hug albert, to which he agreed. he wrapped his arms around the two and the three of them cried in each others arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>